Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Megan Lynch-Peabody
Summary: Sherman wished he had done something to stop those horrible people from taking Mr. Peabody away. He wished for it to be all over. First attempt at sad stuff and semi-songfic.


**Forgive me for what I wrote. I had this idea bouncing around in my mind for days and I had to write it. I mentioned it in a post of Tumblr and couldn't stop thinking about it. **

**Here it is ya'll, my first fanfic where I actually kill of my favorite character (akamyhusband).**

**Please don't kill me, or else you'll never be able to read my upcoming MPAS story! (Which I will post, if my teachers can stop giving us so much homework!)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I will never own Mr. Peabody or Sherman. Ever. :(**

**I also strongly recommend listening to the song, Wake Me Up When September Ends while reading. It'll set the mood. **

* * *

_Summer has come and passed_  
_ The innocent can never last_  
_ Wake me up when September ends_

_ Like my father's come to pass_  
_ Seven years has gone so fast_  
_ Wake me up when September ends_

_- Green Day_

* * *

It was his fault he's dead. He could've done something to stop those awful people from taking Mr. Peabody, his _father_, away from him. But no, he had been too paralyzed in fear to keep his head straight.

So here he was, in the car of his new adoptive parents to his new home, listening to the rain and the mid September wind blow. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home, his real home, at the penthouse. With Mr. Peabody. But he couldn't. The only family he had was gone and it was because of him.

Mr. Peabody has called out to him just before he was pulled into the Animal Control truck. He told Sherman to stop the vortex before it was too late, and that he loved him. Before the truck doors slammed with a shut and the vehicle sped away.

Sherman was able to fix the vortex, along with the help of Penny, but he wasn't able to save his father in time.

The car came to a stop in front of a nice, two story house. The man up at the front seat, a middle aged man named James, turned to Sherman. "Come on, Sherman," He said. "We're home." Sherman didn't say a word as James and his wife, Gina, helped him with his luggage and into the house. It was very nice inside; clean and well organized, but it wasn't home to Sherman. It would never be.

"Now," Gina said with a smile. "Why don't you settle in upstairs while James and I prepare dinner?"

Sherman nodded, and lugged his bag up the stairs to his room. If he looked to his left, there would be a living room with a TV and couches, and to his right was a hallway leading to the bedroom, bathroom, and spare room. His new room at already been prepared for, including his old bed, desk, and a shelf overflowing with books. It was almost too painful to even look at the furniture from his previous home as he unpacked his belongings from the bag.

He later sat in the kitchen eating with James and Gina. They were both eating quietly while Sherman stared at his plate of chicken and mashed potatoes. He couldn't bring himself to eat. The guilt was melting his insides and pulling his stomach into a tight knot.

The two adults eventually noticed Sherman's lack of eating. "Sherman, dear," Gina said in a voice soft enough to lull someone to sleep. "James and I know it's been hard for you lately, and we're here for you if you need someone to talk to."

"We're your parents after all." James agreed.

That set Sherman off. All of the pain and guilt had been replaced with frustration and anger. "No," He said loudly. "You're not my parents, and you'll never be!"

The couple shared a quick look, as if they had been expecting this. Gina spoke calmly. "Sherman, we both understand what you're going through has been tough, but everything will be okay."

"You don't know what it's like," Sherman was so close to tears. "To have the only person who ever loved you die because of you. It's my fault Mr. Peabody is dead. I could've stopped it!" He turned and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, blinded by the hot tears leaking out of his eyes. Sherman let his feet carry him to his room and collapse onto his bed. The soft mattress relieved Sherman's aching muscles from running and crying. He didn't even know how long he had been in his room before he heard a knock at the door.

"Sherman," It was Gina. "Are you okay?"

"Go away," Sherman mumbled loud enough for her to hear. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. He clung to his pillow with every ounce of strength he had. The words continued to pound heavily in his brain the more he thought of his father's death. _It's my fault Mr. Peabody's gone, I could've stopped it. _They swirled around in his mind and stung like bees stinging flesh.

"Sherman, can I come in?"

He just wanted it to be over. He wished he could go back home to the penthouse and fix this mess. But deep down, he knew he couldn't.

Sherman spoke for the last time before burying his face into the pillow and shutting his eyes.

"Wake me up when September ends."

**Hhmmm, short and a bit crappy, but I'm proud. And tired. It's late and I had a lot of homework. Leave a review and feel free to criticize my writing skills for sad fanfiction.**

**Have a goodnight (or day wherever you live) everyone! :)**


End file.
